Justice League: The Doom
Justice League: The Doom is an 2022 film, directed by Matt Reeves, from director of The Batman (2021), writed by Tom Taylor, produced by DC Entertainment and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It starring Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, Nathan Fillion, Ezra Miller, Jason Momoa, Ray Fisher, Zachary Levi, Jesse Eisenberg, Jared Leto and Tom Hardy. The released on 11 November 2022. Synopsis This is Batman. Security level: Omega. Password: Delta Charlie—27–5–1939. Enable new protocol. Title: Agamemnon Contingency.” “The members of the Justice League are more than just my teammates. They’re more than just my friends. They’re.....family now. It’s always been about family no matter the cost. But in a world so vastly crippled and torn apart by the confines of war, greed and hatred, with so many new arrivals and entity’s of different specifies making their presence known, I feel as if this group might not be safe around the eyes of the public let alone each other. So with that in mind......if any of the core members of the League turn rogue, we need to have plans in place to handle each and every one of us, should WE become a threat. There is a very possible chance that that day might never come......but we need to prepare for the worst. ALWAYS. Plot The film revolves around Vandal Savage's plot to exterminate the greater part of the human population and start a new civilization. To ensure that the Justice League is unable to stop him, Savage hacks into the Batcomputer and steals contingency plans devised by Batman to bring down his teammates should they ever go rogue. Savage assembles a group of supervillains with personal vendettas against the heroes and pays them richly to simultaneously attack the members of the League using lethal variations of the plans. The villains each do their part to take out the Justice League: * Batman is informed by Alfred Pennyworth that the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne have been exhumed and are missing. When Bruce Wayne arrives at his parents' graves, he is ambushed by Bane. The emotional distraction is enough to grant Bane the upper hand and render his adversary unconscious. Bruce is then placed into his father's coffin which is reburied. He wakes up to the horrifying prospect of dying of asphyxiation next to his father's corpse. * Martian Manhunter, in his human identity of John Jones, is celebrating his birthday with his colleagues from the police force. He receives a drink from a mysterious woman, who is actually Ma'alefa'ak in disguise. The drink is laced with magnesium carbonate, which is poisonous to Martian biology. The Manhunter's body is capable of curing itself, but only by sweating out the magnesium which is highly flammable. Ma'alefa'ak uses a lighter to set his enemy on fire (the Manhunter's only weakness), leaving him to burn alive without the possibility to extinguish the flames. * Wonder Woman is attacked by Cheetah who scratches her arm, sending nanorobots into her bloodstream. The microscopic machines attach themselves to her brainstem and begin broadcasting directly into her visual and auditory sensors. This fools Wonder Woman into thinking that everyone in her vicinity is a duplicate of Cheetah. The illusion is designed to exploit her competitive nature, by sending her into a never-ending battle. Since she would never surrender, she will force herself to fight until she suffers an epileptic seizure or a heart attack. * The Flash is lured into a trap by Mirror Master, who pretends to be robbing a train. The villain then uses a hologram of an elderly woman to create the illusion that he had a hostage. The whole scenario is only intended to trick the Flash into placing his arm into a booby trap that attaches a bomb to his wrist. The bomb will explode and kill everyone within three miles if the hero tries to remove it or if he does nothing. The only way to prevent the explosion is to run and never decelerate. * Green Lantern is called upon by the FBI to deal with a group of terrorists who have taken hostages into a salt mine. However the truth is that both the terrorists and the hostages are sophisticated androids. The entire setting is part of a complex deception that fools Green Lantern into thinking that innocent lives are lost due to his overconfidence. The hero is also exposed to a synthesized version of the Scarecrow's fear gas that undermines his will. Finally, Star Sapphire shows up and exploits his fears, convincing him that he does not deserve the power he wields. Green Lantern renounces his ring, without which he cannot escape from the collapsed salt mine. The weakened hero resigns to his fate. * Superman is lured to the roof of the Daily Planet by a disillusioned former employee, who threatens to commit suicide by either jumping off or shooting himself. Superman tries to talk him out of it and almost succeeds when the employee unexpectedly shoots the hero instead. It is then revealed that the suicide ploy was meant to trick Superman into lowering his guard, that the former employee was impersonated by Metallo and that the bullet was made of kryptonite, the only material that can harm the hero. A fatally wounded Superman falls from the top of the building. Batman comes close to accepting his fate but, motivated by the memory of his father's murder, is able to dig his way out of the grave. He soon realizes that the League has been attacked using his own contingency plans. With help from Cyborg, he saves his teammates one by one. The Justice League retreats to the Watchtower, where Batman reveals that he was the real mastermind behind the attacks, having studied the others for physical and psychological weaknesses. He also reveals that he had a contingency in place should the Batcomputer ever be hacked: a tracing algorithm hidden in his files. This enabled the League to track down the Legion of Doom. The villains are subdued, but the heroes fail to prevent Savage's scheme to orchestrate an apocalyptic cataclysm with a powerful solar flare. Using information obtained by Cyborg, Batman devises a last minute plan and the League barely manages to save the Earth. The World Court sentences the immortal Vandal Savage to life imprisonment without possibility of parole. In the aftermath of their victory, the Justice League votes to add Cyborg to their roster. Superman calls for a vote on Batman's continued membership in the team, following the revelation of the latter's breach of trust. Batman defends his plans and expresses no regret over his actions, ultimately resigning voluntarily. In the final scene, Superman entrusts Batman with the kryptonite bullet but not without first questioning him about Bane's attack. It is revealed that exhuming the bodies of Thomas and Martha Wayne was Savage's idea, but that Batman did have a contingency plan in place should he himself go rogue: "It's called the Justice League." Cast & Crew Cast Actor * Henry Cavill as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Ben Affleck as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Gal Gadot as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Ezra Miller as The Flash/Barry Allen * Jason Momoa as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * Ray Fisher as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Zachary Levi as Shazam * Asher Angel as Billy Batson * Jesse Eisenberg as Lex Luthor * Jared Leto as The Joker * Dwayne Johnson as Black Adam/Teth-Adam * Margot Robbie as Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinzel * Joe Manganiello as Deathstroke/Slade Wilson * Finn Wittrock as Nightwing/Richard "Dick" Grayson * Amy Adams as Lois Lane * Russell Crowe as Jor-El * Jeremy Irons as Alfred Pennyworth * J.K. Simmons as Commissioner James Gordon * Laurence Fishburne as Perry White * Diane Lane as Martha Kent * Chris Colfer as Jimmy Olsen * Tom Hardy as Brainiac/Vril Dox * Dave Bautista as Bane * Christopher Eccleston as Malekith the Accursed * Chris Pratt as Star-Lord/Peter Quill * Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer * Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon * Zoe Saldana as Gamora * Vin Diesel as Groot * Pom Klementieff as Mantis * Bruce Greenwood as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Robert Patrick as Blue Beetle/Dan Garret * Toby Stephens as Red Tornado/John Smith * Lee Pace as Ronan the Accuser * Djimon Hounsou as Korath the Pursuer * Karen Gillan as Nebula * Benicio del Toro as The Collector/Taneleer Tivan * Jeff Goldblum as The Grandmaster/En Dwi Gast * Robert Knepper as Victor Zsasz * Jared Harris as Hugo Strange * Benedict Cumberbatch as Doctor Strange/Stephen Strange * Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther/T'Challa * Elizabeth Olsen as Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff * Paul Bettany as The Vision * Anthony Mackie as The Falcon/Sam Wilson * Sebastian Stan as The Winter Soldier/Bucky Barnes * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Juliana Harkavy as Black Canary/Dinah Drake * Danielle Panabaker as Killer Frost/Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter * Hall Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Arthur Darvill as Rip Hunter * Megalyn Echikunwoke as Vixen/Mari McCabe * Kurt Russell as President Kane Crew * Directed by Matt Reeves * Produced by Zack Snyder, Ben Affleck, Christopher Nolan, Jason Momoa, and Matt Damon * Screenplays by Ben Affleck with Tom Taylor and Cary Joji Fukunaga * Cinematography by Cary Joji Fukunaga Production It was Matt Reeves to directing and Cary Joji Fukunaga to write and cinematography to this film, The filming will began on 11 December 2021 and finish filming on 28 August 2022. Releases Justice League: The Doom is scheduled for release on 11 November 2022.Category:Justice League Movies Category:Films Directed by Matt Reeves Category:2022 films Category:November 2022 Releases